


Heizen Asylum

by yanderekiryu100



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanderekiryu100/pseuds/yanderekiryu100
Summary: i don't remember how long it's been, i don't remember anything else except these bland white walls...





	Heizen Asylum

i don't remember how long it's been, i don't remember anything else except these bland white walls. the furthest i can remember is waking up with faces i didn't recognise peering around at me, whispering un heard words to each other. i don't remember my family, i don't remember friends or school or anything aside from march 15 when i woke up in the ICU unit at the hospital. that was almost three years ago now and i had made my home in this mental institution. it's unclear to me why exactly i'm here, i'm not crazy, or at least, i think i'm not. no one visits, no one calls, theres no one to call so i spend my time writing or drawing or just sitting and losing myself in thought. a name was all i was now. Maddison. Patient 104 of Heizen asylum....  
scuffling outside my cell woke me from a dreamless sleep, muffled words and excited whispers. i sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes, placing my glasses on my nose as i rose and opened the door, peeking out. there was a new lost soul being escorted to their cell beside mine. he had light blonde hair with a few black streaks in it and looked like he had tried every drug on the market at least once. but he had a sort of charming beauty about him. maybe it was the piercing. who know. i sighed a bit as i walked back into my cell and sat one my bed again, pulling out my sketch book when i heard shuffling in the room next to mine. the walls weren't all that thick. i raised my head and noticed that the small hole in the wall that was usually light was now dark. curious, i walked over to the small hole to find that an eye was staring back at me. i was startled to say the least, but curiosity killed the cat and so i stared back. the eye blinked and i smirked, feeling some kind of small victory as the eye went away and a familiar creak of bed springs then all was silent, and the eye was gone...  
the mystery patient never came out of his room, never spoke to me through the wall, but he occasionally did peer through the hole. we sometimes had long conversations that way, just one eye looking into another. i think to much. today however, he was breaking the habit and he finally emerged from his room. he was quiet, brooding i suppose, but interesting. he had a strong jaw line, gorgeous green eyes set perfectly on his blemish free face...fuck i'm losing my thoughts here. shaking my head i look away before he could catch me staring and walk away quickly, heading to a small corner filled with bean bags and books. cause we couldn't kill each other with books. i pick one up, purely just for show so i could continue to swallow myself in thoughts without having to be in my room. it got tiresome after a while being in there. not five minutes later however, a felt a presence sit next to him. too next to me. turning i went to glare but it faltered when i saw those deep green haunting eyes. my mouth hung open in a silent command for him to leave before it snapped shut. "your the one in the cell next to me. blue eyes." he said in a deep, lilting British hot as fuck voice. i felt a bit of colour grow on my cheeks as i snapped my head back to the book i had picked up. "don't call me blue eyes. i have a name." i say stonily, trying my best to treat him as if he was everybody else even if i knew he wasn't. "well whats your name then?" he asked as he leaned back in the brightly coloured bag of beans, his green eyes scrutinising my every move, as if he could read what i was going to do next. i slapped the book shut and stood, brushing my dress off as if they had some invisible dirt on it. "Patient 104....Maddison." i say without looking at him as i walk off quickly going back to my room and putting some paper over the hole lest he try to peek at me again.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed. if you liked it please comment and tell me otherwise I will think its a flop and won't bother with more chapters! constructive criticism is welcomed!


End file.
